


Król i Lwie Serce

by ginny358



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Polski | Polish, Timey-Wimey, baśń o Zamku i Lwim Sercu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baśniowe podejście do relacji Doktora i Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Król i Lwie Serce

**Author's Note:**

> Wątki i idee na to opowiadanie chodziły za nami bardzo długo, aż połączyły się nam w taką dziwną baśniową formę. Spolierów jako takich nie ma, raczej ogólne odwołania do sytuacji z serialu i kilka nazw. Kanonicznie, na tyle na ile tego typu twór może być kanoniczny.  
> Zbetowała **zosia11**.

_Howling ghost they reappear_  
_in mountains that are stacked with fear_  
_but you’re a king and I’m a lionheart._  
_And in the sea that’s painted black,_  
_creatures lurk below the deck_  
_but you’re a king and I’m a lionheart._  
_And as the world comes to an end_  
_I’ll be here to hold your hand_  
_cause you’re my king and I’m your lionheart._  
**Of Monsters And Men - King and Lionheart**  
  
_We are far from home, but we're so happy_  
_Far from home, all alone, but we're so happy_  
**Of Monsters And Men - From Finner**

 

Zamek Króla jest zachwycający i Lwie Serce uwielbia w nim przebywać – czasem czuje, że Zamek jest żywy. Ściany oddychają, światełka i kable przesyłają sobie drobne wiadomości, polecenia i żarciki, pytają się nawzajem, gdzie odnaleźć Króla i czy będzie był jest w dobrym nastroju. Lwie Serce czasem też pyta światełek, gdzie znajdzie Króla, a one odpowiadają albo milczą jak zaklęte, jakby obiecały, że nic nie powiedzą, albo obraziły się na Lwie Serce za ten wybryk na Apalapucii, albo jeszcze coś innego, co zrobiła, choć sama nie wie, co by to mogło być. Lwie Serce uwielbia Zamek i tylko czasem boi się jego niemych mieszkańców, którzy są tak bardzo do niej podobni.

– Kim są oni wszyscy? – pyta kiedyś Amy.  
Król milczy przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się, co powinien powiedzieć.  
– To inne Lwie Serca, Amelio – odpowiada wreszcie, a Lwie Serce nie rozumie jeszcze, dlaczego w jego głosie słyszy smutek. Przecież dobrze jest być Lwim Sercem.

Lwie Serce pamięta swój pierwszy dzień w Zamku, który okazał się dużo większy w środku i o wiele magiczniejszy, niż obiecywał to jego niepozorny wygląd. Lwie Serce pamięta wszystkie te lata, kiedy marzyła, że przekroczy jego próg, lata, gdy nawet Rory jej nie wierzył, że Zamek i Król istnieją.

Lwie Serce nie widuje Króla tak często, jak by chciała. Czasem przechodzi obok, w ogóle jej nie zauważając, zamyślony mówi coś do siebie albo do Zamku, Amelia nigdy nie jest pewna; czasem tylko miga jej w jednym z niezliczonych korytarzy i Amelia nie wie, czy jej się tylko nie przywidział, albo czy to nie było odbicie z przyszłego wtorku, zeszłej środy, miliona lat w bok.

– Nie czujesz się tu samotna? – zdaje się czasem pytać Zamek, a Lwie Serce zaprzecza, niepewna czy w ogóle słyszała to pytanie i czy nie zachowuje się jak wariatka, ale nie, nie jest samotna, ma Króla, na którego tak długo czekała, którym teraz musi się opiekować. Zamek wie, że nie mówi mu prawdy – Lwiemu Sercu brakuje Rory’ego.

Król lubi zmieniać twarze. Król nie lubi zmieniać twarzy. A jeszcze bardziej nie lubi zmieniać twarzy w samotności, gdy nikt mu nie powie, czy ta nowa dobrze leży, czy mu w niej... no cóż, do twarzy. Kiedyś – raz – myślał, że to godniejsze, dokonywać zmiany bez Lwiego Serca u boku. Pomylił się. Zmiana jest jak śmierć i tylko Lwie Serce nadaje sens ponownym narodzinom.

– Jak długo ze mną zostaniesz? – pyta kiedyś.  
– Na zawsze – odpowiada Amy i Doktor kolejny raz pozwala sobie na chwilę uwierzyć w tę nieprawdę.

Amelia rozumie, dlaczego Król chce znać imiona. Imiona są ważne.

Król uwielbia się bawić, pierwszy biegnie na spotkanie przygody, z radosnym śmiechem, wołając, żeby się pospieszyła, bo wszystko przegapi, a Lwie Serce odpowiada swoim własnym śmiechem i biegnie, biegnie jak najszybciej potrafi, byle nie zostać w tyle za swoim Królem. Zabawa zawsze jest przednia – zawsze znajdują coś nowego i wspaniałego do odkrycia – i tylko Król nie wie, dlaczego znów wszystko poszło nie tak, jak miało, dlaczego znów ktoś musiał umrzeć, skoro wygrał. Wtedy najbardziej potrzebuje Lwiego Serca i nawet gdy je odpycha, gdy go tak bardzo nie chce, Lwie Serce zostaje przy nim. Bo Lwie Serce już biegnąc w przygodę wie, jak to wszystko się skończy. Tak mówi przysięga. „Doktor wygrywa. I nic nie jest dobrze”.

– Jak masz na imię?  
– Amelia, Amy – odpowiada zdziwiona, przecież wystarczy, że jest Lwim Sercem. Czy to ważne, jak mam na imię, myśli. – Czy to ważne? – pyta.  
– Oczywiście, że to ważne! – woła Doktor, oburzony tym, że Amy nie rozumie tak podstawowych kwestii, a zaraz potem robi jej skan sonicznym śrubokrętem.

Król jest niezwykle mądry, ale czasem Lwie Serce ma wrażenie, że on o tak wielu sprawach nie ma pojęcia. Król jest też niezwykle radosny i Lwie Serce zastanawia się, jak głęboki jest smutek, który skrywa się za jego oczami. Lwie Serce kocha Króla i tylko jeszcze nie wie, że to nie jest ten rodzaj miłości, który ma na myśli, gdy mówi o niej Królowi.

Więzień Zero ucieka ze swojej celi i teraz ścigają go aż na Ziemię jakieś idiotyczne gałki oczne skrzyżowane ze skamieniałymi śnieżkami, a Doktor zamiast ratować świat pyta jej chłopaka o imię.  
– Jestem Rory. Rory Williams – odpowiada Rory.  
– Miło cię poznać, Rory. – Doktor z wielkim entuzjazmem potrząsa jego dłonią i Rory jeszcze nie wie, ale on też zostanie Lwim Sercem, to pewne, czas przyszły dokonany.  
Potem nadchodzi chwila, by uratować Ziemię.

Lwie Serce wie – choć nie ma tego w jej przysiędze, nie dosłownie – że najbardziej musi chronić Króla przed nim samym. Król jest jak ostatni Gwiezdny Wieloryb. Król jest sam i nie ma już nic do stracenia. A tam, gdzie zabiera go TARDIS, nie zawsze są dzieci, które mógłby – powinien ocalić.

– On nie jest sam, Amy – mówi Rory. – Ma nas.  
Tak. Doktor ma ich i Amy tylko boi się, że pewnego dnia już się nie pojawi na ich progu.  
– Po prostu daje nam czas, żebyśmy mogli żyć – odpowiada Rory na jej niewypowiedziany niepokój, a Amy wie, że on też boi się, że Doktor już nie wróci.

Potem wszystko się miesza i Lwie Serce pamięta trzy różne życia, każde tak samo prawdziwe. Teraz ma namiastkę tego, jak to jest być Królem.

Król czasem wpuszcza ją do Komnaty Luster, ale sam nigdy nie wchodzi do środka, kiedy ona też tam jest. Lwie Serce pomiędzy lustrami rozbija się na trzy. Czasem zastanawia się, na ile rozbiłby się Rory i który z nich byłby zrobiony z plastiku. Na ile części rozbiłaby się Rzeka. Król w Komnacie Luster widzi wszystkie swoje twarze.

– A te w cieniu? – pyta Amelia.  
– To te, których jeszcze nie nosiłem – odpowiada Król.

Rzeka pojawia się znienacka, wskakując w życie Króla i Zamku, jakby kiedyś już tu była (była), jakby była częścią tego wszystkiego od bardzo dawna (nie była), a chociaż Król z początku wyraźnie jej nie ufa, to Lwie Serce czuje się z jakiegoś powodu odpowiedzialna za Rzekę – jakby Rzeka była członkiem rodziny.

– Nie możesz cofnąć się w czasie o jeszcze rok i poczekać?  
– Rok! Cały rok! Czyś ty oszalała, Rzeko! I co ja będę robił na Manhattanie przez cały rok! Nie ma mowy! – Doktor jest stanowczy, choć River z pewnością znalazłaby mu coś do roboty przez ten rok, czemu właśnie ma zamiar dać wyraz.  
– No dobrze! – przerywa rodzącą się kłótnię Amy. – Więc polećmy do, nie wiem, do New Jersey chociażby, w trzydziestym ósmym i weźmy stamtąd taksówkę.  
– Nie, nie możemy! – upiera się Doktor. – Jak mamy potem stamtąd wrócić z TARDIS poza bąblem czasoprzestrzennym, w którym będziemy uwięzieni, jak tylko przekroczymy jego granice!

Lwie Serce zastanawia się, czy Król dostrzega – ale jak mógłby nie dostrzegać – że im rzadziej Rzeka ich odwiedza, tym smutniejsza się robi. Rzeka nigdy nie mówi „na zawsze”.

Poddani nazywają go Królem obdartusem w muszce i fezie, a choć słychać w ich słowach drwinę, Lwie Serce powtarza ten opis z czułością. Lwie Serce wie, że zostanie z nim na zawsze, a i Król pozwala sobie w to uwierzyć.

A potem Rory zostaje uwięziony w przeszłości i Amy też musi odejść. Nie powinna, tak, przysięga mówi wyraźnie: „będę go chronić przed cierpieniem i samotnością, dopóki mi starczy sił”, a to, co Amy zamierza zrobić, sprawi, że będzie cierpiał, że będzie samotny, ale Amy wie, że są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze – tego nauczył ją Doktor. I Amy wie – widziała – będą inne Lwie Serca, które go ochronią.  
– Żegnaj, Doktorze Obdartusie – mówi przez łzy, pozwalając dotknąć się Płaczącemu Aniołowi.

Król ledwie słucha Rzeki, odwożąc ją do jej celi. Tym razem zamyka drzwi Zamku na zawsze, obiecując sobie, że nie będzie więcej Lwich Serc.


End file.
